


Sugar Sugar Lips

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Bus Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirty Harry, High School AU, M/M, Pornstar Harry, Power Bottom Harry, Public Sex, Riding, Slut Harry, Top Louis, cockslut harry, except he does, except it's the past so, he's a pornstar afterall, louis doesn't want it, mention of harry and other men, pre pornstar harry, strangers AU, strangers to fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a pornstar and he's reminiscing on the past. He's shooting a video where he gets interviewed first by the man that's going to fuck him. After a few questions, one peaks his interest and gets him thinking about his past 'wild' experiences.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Harry and Louis fuck on the bus ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sugar Lips

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is actually inspired by a video starring Riley Reid the pornstar. the initial conversation is copied almost exact.

"I consider myself to be pretty kinky, yes," Harry says, a small giggle tumbling past his pink bubblegum lips. The man standing behind the camera pointing directly at Harry hums at the response. It doesn't matter how he reacts really because it's not like he's in the shot, this is all about Harry. He's done a few interviews here and there before his videos, the questions are of course always asked by the man that's going to fuck Harry himself. Harry loves it really because even though he knows he's not really affecting the man much, all the people that are going to see the video probably would get turned on. So of course Harry always has fun with it. He makes sure to lick his lips every so often, keep them shiny and pretty, get all the perverted old men and flustered boys wishing they were wrapped around their cocks instead. He giggles quiet often and pushes his hand through his long, curly hair enough to make them all wonder what it would be like to tug at it and make Harry moan. To say he loves his job, is an understatement.  
"What's something pretty crazy that you've done?" the man asks next and Harry decides to bite his lip this time.  
"God there's so many," Harry says then glances directly at the camera before turning away with a slight giggle as if he were shy about it. His mind drifts to one moment in particular, to probably one of the best cocks he's had.

•

The bus is about half full when Harry gets on after school though there's no expectancy of it getting filled up anymore. He immediately sits down next to one of his friends, Jenny though as he does, he notices a boy sitting in the back by himself.  
"Who's that?" he immediately asks her, turning around a little to look back at the boy who's got earphones in, not minding anything going on around him.  
"Think that's Louis," she answers then turns around to look back at the book that she was reading.  
"He's all alone," Harry says with a pout, continuing to look back at him. He was unbelievably good looking, he didn't know why he didn't have friends with him or why he'd never seen him on the bus before. He knows he wouldn't have missed someone like him. Surely he has to be his age right, though he could be a bit older, maybe 17 or 18?  
"Then go be his friend or somethin'," Jenny mumbles in response, not really caring much since all Harry's doing is distracting her from the book. The bus suddenly turns on with a roar and a shake and Harry bites his lip. He doesn't even answer Jenny before quickly getting up and walking through the aisle to the very back row. The back part of the bus is completely empty save for Louis. Harry happily plops down right next to the boy, slightly startling him. He turns to look at Harry as he pulls out one of his earphones, a slight look of surprise on his face. And God, he's hotter up close.  
"Hi, 'm Harry. I saw you all alone and I figured you'd want some company," he says with what people call his 'cherubic smile'. Louis smiles in response and nods his head. Harry takes the moment when Louis looks around him a little to look over his body. It's heavenly really, his biceps are naturally bulging just slightly and thighs look wonderful in the tight jeans he's wearing. His neck looks so smooth and tan and he desperately wants to mark it up with hickeys. He does't even care when Louis turns back to him and catches him staring though acts as if he's embarrassed by it and giggles.  
"Louis," he introduces himself, looking down at his phone and lowering the volume on it. "my friend's sick today," he explains since he isn't normally alone like this. Harry coos sadly in response before biting his lip.  
"How old are you?" he asks, eyes tracing over the gorgeous features of Louis' face.  
"Eighteen, you?" he says, not directly making eye contact with Harry but still looking back at him.  
"Sixteen, though people think I look a lot younger," Harry answers with another dimple-y smile. Louis smiles back and licks his lips.  
"Yeah you definitely do, what with these cheeks and all," Louis said, bringing a hand up to pinch one of them. It's like they've known each other for years because neither finds the situation in any way weird or awkward. Harry slapped Louis' hand away with a small giggle, biting his lip afterwards.  
"They might be chubby but my mouth fits well around anything," Harry said cheekily, leaning back in his seat a little and glancing around the bus.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Louis asked, his voice just a tiny bit strained. To anybody else it would be unnoticeable but Harry's done this so many times he can almost /hear/ a boy's dick hardening in his pants. Harry can't help but smile just a bit because though he knows he's never wrong about somebody being gay, he gets satisfaction of being clear on the fact they are.  
"Dick," Harry states bluntly, smile spreading even more and dimples popping in prominently. He's practically twisted around all the way in Louis' direction now, giving him his full attention. Louis looks taken aback, the look on his face tells him nobody's ever said anything like that to him. "I can't go very long without it inside me," he murmurs as if it were such a normal thing to say. His hand has moved to Louis' thigh by this point and he's brushing it lightly over the material of his black jeans.   
"That's- something," Louis replies quietly, voice a lot more choked up than before. Harry definitely feels accomplished. He glances down to Louis' jeans and bites his lip when he sees that the bulge has gotten bigger and Harry can't help but lick his lips, making sure Louis is watching every movement. He doesn't even look back up at Louis or reply as he moves his hand further up his thigh until his large hand is cupping Louis. He hears a small gasp in surprise from the boy but he's not doing anything to stop him so he continues. His hand lightly gropes him more and he presses his palm down until he hears a small, breathy moan.  
"I don't think we should be doing this," Louis gets out, his hand curling into a fist on his thigh. Harry looks up at him but only smiles in response because Louis' face completely contradicts his words.  
"So? You seem to like it," Harry whispers, gripping his cock again through his jeans when he can feel the outline. Louis almost whimpers at the pleasure, seeming to have a hard time keeping quiet. Louis shakes his head a little and looks around them to make sure nobody's watching. Harry doesn't really care if anybody notices really, he just desperately needs this boy's cock.  
"Harry, come on, quit it," Louis rasps out, head dropping back a little. Harry hums in response, moving his hand more before taking it away. Louis sighs in a mix of relief and frustration. Only it isn't for long because then Harry's fingers are working the button of Louis' jeans and his eyes widen. Though this time he doesn't object, his fist only tightens and a labored breath leaves his lips. Harry carefully unbuttons and zips down Louis' jeans, his mouth practically watering with the anticipation as he reaches his hand down his boxers and grips the boy's cock. "Oh, fuck," Louis groans, just a bit too loud and catching the attention of a few people. Louis fakes having hurt his head on the window and rubs it quickly. Harry could almost laugh but he's too caught up in trying to get his mind around how thick and big Louis' cock feels.  
"Does that feel good?" Harry asks almost innocently as he looks up at him and pulls his hand out. He licks over his palm and again reaches into his pants, this time pulling his cock out and stroking it. Harry almost wants to cry at how beautiful it looks. It's a weird thought really because as much as he may love dick, he's never thought of one as pretty.  
"Harry shit, people are going to notice," Louis whispers in a strain, though the people around them aren't paying attention anymore. It's a good thing they're a few rows back from them all because this wouldn't have been able to happen.  
"Can I sit on it?" Harry whispers, completely ignoring Louis' words. Louis almost gasps in surprise though bites his lip to contain any noise.  
"No," Louis answers, shaking his head a little and closing his eyes. Harry's hand is moving slowly and it isn't enough, he needs more, more.  
"C'mon Lou, let me sit on it," Harry insists, leaning forward and kissing Louis' jaw. His skin tastes wonderful under his lips and Harry can't help it as he begins to suck. He can feel the slight prickle of Louis' stubble on his mouth but it only drives Harry further.  
"No, Harry," Louis repeats but nobody would believe him with the way he sounds. It's almost like he's screaming at him that everything he's saying is bullshit because it is. Louis desperately wants to feel Harry's ass around him, he wants to see how he writhes in pleasure and hear how he moans. But Louis' too caught up on the fact there's people around to let it happen.  
"Please?" Harry pouts, moving his thumb to the tip and pressing down. Louis hisses in pleasure, his knuckles whitening. Harry doesn't give Louis much of a chance to reply before he lowers his head down and wraps his lips around the tip. Louis gasps a little and Harry continues to stroke his cock as he lowers his mouth over it. His eyes slip closed as he sucks on Louis, cheeks hollowing a bit once he's low enough. He practically moans at the feeling of his mouth stretching over his dick and begins to slowly bob his head.  
"Fuck, Harry," he whispers, eyes closing for a moment before he tries to look nonchalant again. His hand smooths over Harry's back, looking over his body. His lip is caught between his teeth to contain his moans as he watches Harry's curly head move up and down. After a moment, Harry abruptly pulls off, making Louis hiss slightly.  
"I /need/ to get it in me Louis," Harry practically whimpers, looking up at him and kissing his stubbly jaw. His hands move to start unbuttoning his shorts. He's so glad he decided to wear shorts because this would make it all the more easier. Louis can't even respond, just continues breathing heavily, barely noticing that Harry's gotten his shorts off because he's too busy wanting some attention to his cock again. "Fingered myself this morning, don't think I'll need much," Harry whispers, straddling Louis' thigh with his shorts and boxers caught at his knees. He quickly sucks three fingers into his mouth and immediately pushes two of them inside of himself with a small hiss that melts into a moan. Louis' mind kicks into drive again when he hears the beautiful sound leaving Harry's mouth. He turns to look at the boy and has to bite his lip extra hard to keep himself from coming on the spot at just watching Harry fuck himself on his fingers. He can't even move or speak, he's lost all will to. All he can do now is look from Harry to around the bus, his hand fisting the side of his shirt. "Nobody's gonna notice babe," Harry whispers almost wickedly, kissing Louis' jaw again then climbing over Louis' lap fully. Louis hadn't even noticed that Harry had taken his fingers out, or that he'd fully discarded his shorts and boxers, too nervous about somebody catching them that he only snaps back in again when he feels Harry grab the base of his cock and rolls a condom onto him.  
"Where'd you get that?" Louis asks in surprise, his voice low and scratchy. Harry looks up and grins.  
"Always got 'em on me. Never know when I'll get a pretty boy to fuck me," Harry says bluntly and spreads lube onto his covered cock. Again Louis doesn't even know where he got that from but he can't even care by this point. Harry almost wants to giggle at this point because Louis' so out of it yet afraid and somehow Harry's gotten him to agree, or at least not object anymore. He lifts his body just slightly and positions himself over Louis' cock, purposely sliding the tip along his ass and over his hole. "Want it Louis? Want my ass?" Harry whispers, his forehead on Louis' shoulder as he moves his hand slowly. Louis almost wants to scream out in frustration. Nobody's ever done this to him, Louis wasn't the dominant or submissive type, when he had sex it was just 'normal' so he'd never had somebody taken so much control over him like this.  
"Please, god, stop teasing," Louis groans lowly, gripping Harry's hips tightly, wanting to push him down but holding back. Harry hums and smiles, kissing Louis' neck before beginning to sink down. He whimpers against Louis' skin as he feels the delicious burn of the stretch. This is always his favorite part. No matter how much he fingers himself, he can't ever prepare himself properly for this. They're longer than his fingers, or thicker and though he's looking at it, he can't really prepare for how wonderful the feeling is. A cock slut would be an understatement for what to call Harry.  
"Oh, fuck," Harry grits out, his arm wrapping around Louis' neck and holding on tightly once he's settled down fully. It's difficult to keep himself down completely though because the bus is moving and it frequently bumps and Harry's already moaning at the gentle pleasure it's giving him. He would sit like this forever if he could but he just wants, /needs/ more. His hips move a little in circles, pressing down and whining at the feeling of Louis' cock rubbing against his prostate. Finally he does lift himself up just slightly and drops back down, beginning to softly bounce on Louis' cock.  
"Shit," Louis choked out, his fingers digging into Harry's hips. "So good Harry, fuck," he moans, able to keep his noises quiet enough.  
"Your cock feels so good Louis, stretching me so well," Harry whispers, nibbling at Louis' neck. He keeps his bounces short and quick, mostly only moving his ass. Louis' slightly thrusting up with each time Harry comes down and /god/ does it feel good. He feels like he can touch the stars now from how good this felt, from how high he was from just this boy's cock. Harry's not sure he's ever felt this good. He wants to scream out and moan as loud as he can and let everyone know how wonderful Louis' cock feels.  
"Harry, oh god," Louis hisses, his head dropping back and eyes screwing shut. All thoughts of other people catching them fly out the window.  
"Like my ass Louis? Hm? You do don't you?" Harry murmurs, biting Louis' neck and sucking gently. Louis almost wants to cry at this point.  
"Yeah, yeah, fuck, love it so much," Louis moans, fucking up even harder. He can already feel himself getting closer, so close to his release. Harry grins in satisfaction and continues sucking on Louis' skin. He rotates his hips in small figure eights, breathing heavy. He switches off from bouncing to grinding on Louis' cock, trying to get them both the most pleasure.  
"I'm gonna come, so close," Harry whispers after a moment, his fingers digging into Louis' shoulder. Louis gasps out in pleasure and holds Harry's hips still to stop him. Harry almost objects but Louis moves his own position a little and begins fucking up into him harder and deeper, leaving Harry a writhing, whimpering mess. "Oh, /fuck/," Harry gasps out, his body going limp as Louis takes on all the work. Rarely does this happen for Harry, the boys he's with either just get their own pleasure and forget about Harry or leave him to do everything. Though Harry loves taking control over his partners, it's not as much fun when all it feels like is he's fucking himself on a manikin with a dildo. His hand moves down to his cock and he starts tugging at it quickly, muffling his moans against Louis' neck. He keeps himself buried into his skin, holding onto him tightly with his free arm.  
"Come Harry, come on," Louis whispers, voice labored and stuttering. He's getting close himself, not having needed much time. He hasn't fucked anyone in a long time and he doesn't get himself off much so he's not used to this burst of pleasure. Harry whines breathily, pressing his thumb against the tip of his cock and groaning a bit louder against Louis' neck. He's suddenly coming with a small cry of Louis' name, digging his fingers into his shoulder. Louis gasps out silently at the feeling of Harry tightening around him as small ropes of sticky cum covers their shirts. His head drops back a little as Harry settled his hands on Louis' shoulders and bounces up and down a few more times. He's sore and it stings to do it but he needs to make Louis come, he wants to feel it and hear him. It doesn't take him more than a few more seconds before Louis' biting his bottom lip hard and coming into the condom. He does his best to keep himself quiet as he comes and Harry leans in to kiss Louis deeply. Louis hums lazily into the kiss as he begins to come down and Harry stops moving. They kiss for a while longer, sucking on each other's tongues and tasting every bit of their mouths.  
"Fuck, that was great," Harry murmurs as he pulls away, lips bright red and wet. A small smile stretches across them as he rubs his thumb over Louis' cheek. Louis leans back in to kiss him again, biting Harry's bottom lip gently.  
"Damn right it was," Louis replies, a wider grin on his face. Harry pulls off of him with a small hiss and cleans them both off, conspicuously throwing the condom out the window with a giggle despite Louis' protesting.  
"That's fucking gross," Louis laughs, glancing back out the window. Harry only shrugs and laughs some more as he pulls up his pants. Louis gets his own clothes back up as well and Harry immediately sits back down on Louis' lap, careful to only sit on his thighs, back against the window. When they've gotten to Harry's stop, he leaves a kiss to Louis' lips and basically waddles off the bus with Jenny.  
"Could you see what we were doing back there?" Harry asks as they walk up to the door of his house. Jenny furrows her eyebrows slightly but shrugs.  
"No, it looked like you were cuddling," she answered, leaning against the door frame as Harry unlocked the door. Harry grinned.  
"No, we were fucking," he answered with a laugh, nodding his head almost proudly.

•

"Wow, that sounds hot," the man interviewing Harry answers, sounding completely scripted. Harry snaps back to reality and grins, nodding along. Not even minutes later he's been stripped naked and is on his knees in front of the burly man, his mouth wrapped tight around his cock. And though it'll never be the same as that cute scruffy boy he got to sit on years ago, it's the best he'll get and of course he does everything he can to appreciate it.


End file.
